Buck Steel
Buck Steel is one of the main characters in the Forgotten series. As in the original Left on Earth series, he is Canadian Caucasian and he's "forgotten" while his family and kids were raptured. Profile Name: Buck Steel Spiritual status: Saved during the Tribulation Gender: male Nationality: Canadian Caucasian Religion: Christianity Eye color: brown Hair color: blonde Biography Not much is known about Buck Steel's birth date and early years, except for the fact that he was forgotten and his family was taken to Heaven. What we do know comes from diary entries written when he was a child. He used to scare girls in elementary school by putting worms in their lunch boxes and backpacks while he was living in his native Toronto, Canada. After graduating from college, he moved to the United States, where he was later forgotten. During the Tribulation and Great Tribulation, Buck had a knack for bothering the Antichrist, Nikolai Danilova, by pulling pranks on him. This is evident in Forgotten: Apocalypse, where Buck hacked into Nikolai's computer systems and gained access to his secret files. He pulled off more pranks on the enemy while fighting World War III as a Global Community One World Unity Army soldier by destroying enemy radio transmitters and replacing them with radios playing rock music and\or hymns. All that came to an end when Buck witnessed the assassination of Nikolai Danilova, and his subsequent resurrection, where he stopped pulling pranks for a while and remained loyal to him as a servant-until Nikolai broke the peace treaty with Israel 3 1\2 yrs. earlier. By the time Nikolai declared that the Christian Community be destroyed, Buck returned to his former prankster self. One such incident was the "Wrath of God" incident, where he recorded a mysterious message from God, and then playing it during a propaganda speech shortly before the Battle of Armageddon. Buck Steel was eventually discovered by Nikolai's forces and hunted down. He escaped to Tel Aviv, Israel, where he hid for six months before being caught in the Valley of Hinnom, AKA Gehenna. He was sentenced to being thrown into a fire pit as a sacrifice to the Antichrist, but not before Justin Beiber, Raymond Steele, Mac McCullum, Walther Moon, and Chuck Norris come to save him, resulting in a massive firefight that results in Justin's death. Buck is mortally injured by a missile strike on Jerusalem, shortly before the Glorious Appearing of Christ. Nikolai tries to execute Buck before he can "come to your God", but Jesus stymies his plan by paralyzing his hands to prevent him from shooting Buck while the angel Gabriel gets Buck to safety. Afterwards, Jesus heals Buck of his injuries. Buck is soon welcomed into the Kingdom of Heaven Quotes "How do I look?" ''- Buck speaking to Nicolae Jetty Carpathia about his GC Unity Army outfit. ''"Nice outfit, Justin." ''- Buck Steel commenting on Justin Beiber's disguise as a Global Tyranny Army soldier. ''"Chuck Norris? A soldier? You've got to be kidding me." ''- Buck Steel expressing his disgust after seeing Chuck Norris dress as a GC Unity Army soldier "''What now, whacko?" - Buck Steel speaking to Leon Fortunato during the Battle of Jerusalem "AAAH!! FIRE!!" ''-'' Buck Steel after seeing Stephen's Gate explode during the Battle of Jerusalem